The One that Got Away
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: After a fight with Cerberus, Dionysus leaves-everything. Shortly after, James O'Kerry finds an unconscious John Doe. How can an amnesiac God help a Southern mechanic and his small town, U.S.A.? M for Yaoi


"Oh, come on Ker!" Dionysus said. He was really almost on his last straw…

"I told you; I've already tried wine and I don't like it," Cerberus told him.

"Just a sip. I'll try that stuff that you like," the young Olympian said, trying to persuade him.

"'That stuff you like,'" the grey haired man snorted. "It's called bourbon."

"Fine. Bourbon. I'll try it if you take a sip of wine," he bargained.

The shifter sighed, knowing his lover wasn't going to give up. He held out his flask and Dionysus pulled out a bottle of red from his bag. They exchanged, both opening their containers. The sweet smell of wine tickled Cerberus's nose, though he smirked as he saw Dionysus sniff the opening of the silver flask.

"Alright, we can do this," the grey haired man said, though his voice was uneasy.

"Count of three?"

"Promise to drink?"

"I will if you do," the winemaker told him.

"Count of three."

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One," they said in unison, lifting the bottles to their lips. The white wine was some what sweet yet had a certain bit to it-meaning it was tolerable.

Dionysus, on the other hand, nearly spit the bourbon he'd sipped. It burned down his throat in an excruciatingly uncomfortable manner, but he finished his sip and pulled his lips away from the flask.

"Never again," he said hoarsely.

Cerberus chuckled. "How can I make it up to you?" he asked him.

Dionysus looked down at the flask, biting his lower lip slightly. He thought of many, many things, but very few could be done while on top of the wall. He shifted slightly, his brown eyes looking back at Cerberus's maroon.

He capped the flask and set it down before going over to Cerberus. He kissed the gray haired man, sucking his bottom lip. Ever the eager one, Cerberus's hands found their way to the button and zipper of Dionysus's skinny jeans, quickly undoing them.

Dionysus stood up, teasing his lover as he slowly pushed the black fabric down, and then, at the same tortuously slow pace, he unbuttoned his red shirt. Cerberus tilted his head back and groaned, his member straining against his blue jeans.

The now naked Olympian sat down, the cold stone sending goosebumps up his skin. He looked at Cerberus, shivering slightly. "Your turn," he said.

Cerberus got up quickly, unbuttoning his flannel shirt and shoving his jeans off of his hips. He straddled his lover, only having to shift slightly-by now, he was used to the cold stone. He leaned down and kissed the black haired man. Dionysus pulled him closer, craving the warmth of him. As always Cerberus leaned in, nipping at his lover's neck, making his mark on him, slowly going down.

Dionysus was mewling like a kitten. He almost-_almost_-told Cerberus to fuck him bloody raw. Instead, his fingers twined into his lover's grey hair and, in the best way he possibly could, directed him to his throbbing member.

Hesitation was clear. But, the shifter felt sorry for his lover, so he slowly licked from base to tip before taking it in his mouth. Blowjobs weren't his things; Dionysus was the one who did them. He tried his best, thinking of what he liked the wine god to do to him-and it seemed to be working, considering he was groaning and tugging at sensitive hair.

Suddenly, the hands left him and Cerberus let out a groan. Warm hands pushed him off and he suddenly realized he had _liked_ sucking his lover's cock. Before he realized it-considering his mind was in a sex induced haze, no real concentration was allowed-he was pushed down on the cold stone.

And, just like that, the pieces fit into the puzzle and the half-beast realized why Dionysus had made him do that-he was going to fuck Cerberus.

It was something he usually didn't do; in fact, he'd never done it. There was a silent agreement that Cerberus topped because he was...well, a little bit more rambunctious. And a bit of a control freak. And, on top of several other reasons, he was a virgin in that category.

Dionysus slowly stroked the inside of Cerberus's right thigh, knowing that was his weak spot. He groaned, trying to relax, knowing that would make it easier. He tried so, so, hard to think of how Dionysus could lose himself in sex. But, somehow, that reminded him of seeing Hades this morning. Hurt. Unable to sit. Trying to make up for it by saying it was worth it.

A kiss on the inside of Cerberus's left thigh brought his attention back to his current situation. Just after that, Dionysus shifted their positions slightly so Cerberus had his legs around him. The tip of the Olympian's member poked at Cerberus's entrance. Slowly, cautiously, carefully, he entered his lover.

Cerberus shut his eyes. Pain shot up and he forced himself to relax; let Dionysus take control because he knew he'd be careful. A few moments later and he was in to the base. Cerberus opened his eyes at the pause.

"You're beautiful when you're like that," Dionysus admitted, swallowing hard after he did so.

Maroon eyes didn't leave him. "You're sexy like this," he said softly.

A smirk found his way onto the wine god's lips. He slowly started moving his hips again, producing a groan from Cerberus, who'd closed his eyes again. A slow tempo started, Dionysus aching to do more, but he didn't want to hurt him. He wanted him to love this like he did.

"Harder," the shifter said, starting to met the slow thrusts. His command was quickly received, starting to go faster.

The two became a moaning mess. Half of the Underworld could probably hear them, but neither cared. This was _them_, this was _their_ expression. They _needed_ each other; they needed _this._

Cerberus began to mewl as Dionysus started hitting his prostate over and over again. The shifter sat up, pulling him for a kiss. The Olympian's left hand dropped down to a neglected cock, fingers dancing up and down, another moan escaping his lover's lips.

"Love you," came out in a raspy voice.

Dionysus nuzzled Cerberus's neck, his warm breath causing him to shudder. "Love you, too," he whispered as he gave his cock another tug.

He shuddered again, holding Dionysus closer. The wine god groaned as the walls around him clenched shut. He didn't know how Cerberus would react, but he couldn't pull out, spilling his cum into Cerberus.

Cerberus slowly let go of Dionysus, not realizing until then that he'd been holding him tight enough to bruise, his breath coming out unevenly.

"That was amazing," he told him.

The black haired man smiled. "I tried."

Fingers intertwined and they found themselves lying down next to each other. "I should make it up to you more often," the grey haired man said into the other's chest.

He chuckled. "You don't have to. I'd be happy to do this whenever the mood strikes," he told him.

"So would I."

The two kissed again, and drifted off to a short sleep.

* * *

Dionysus woke up first, and smiled at his lover's seemingly unprotected look. He slowly pulled away and then located his clothes. He quickly dressed himself and then started on Cerberus. Handling him and not trying to wake him up was difficult, but somehow Dionysus managed the boxers and shirt. He sighed, truly not wanting to wake his pup up but he had to.

He slowly kissed Cerberus. Maroon eyes slowly opened as a soft moan was released from his lips.

"Don't tell me you have to go somewhere," he whispered, noting his state of half dressed.

"Just didn't want anyone sneaking up and seeing you in your glory," Dionysus muttered as he moved back to nibble at his ear.

"Don't start what we both know we can't finish," he told him, trying to keep himself in check. This was the third time this week that he hasn't been focusing on his job. It was a wonder that the underworld was turned upside down and flooded with something-be it water, fire, blood, or imbeciles trying to find lost lovers.

Dionysus sighed as he pulled away. "Your words, not mine," he told him.

Cerberus stood up, and bent over to get his jeans. Dionysus felt his fingers twitch.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" The grey haired man asked as he buttoned his jeans and then looked over at his lover.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Zeus doesn't know about us-Ker, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't you tell him?" he asked.

"Tell me, how could I tell him when I rarely see him? Do you expect me just to say over the dinner table, 'oh, by the way, do you know Cerberus, Hades' worker? Yeah, he's fucking me now, so don't try setting me up with any nymphs.'"

"You _know_ that's not how I meant it," Cerberus growled.

"Really? Cuz it sure as Hell _feels_ like it! Why can't you trust that I won't leave you?! Because, right now, it's looking like you _want_ me to!"

Silence.

It almost felt like a low blow.

The shifter turned around and walked away. Any more 'talking' and he wasn't sure how well he could hold his anger back. In fact, he was pretty sure one more thing ad he would completely flip.

"Ker," he heard as he felt Dionysus's warm hand on his shoulder. "Please don't just leave like this," he begged. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not," the half beast assured him. "Just go home, Di, I don't think you should be here anymore."

Just like that. When Dionysus felt the most comfortable-when he was sure he'd gotten past the mile high walls Cerberus had put up; when he would've told anyone that he was a permanent fixture in the grey haired man's life-it was over. No other words needed to be spoken as he suddenly stopped, his hand letting go of Cerberus. He watched as he walked away, feeling hopeless; helpless.

Instead of walking all the way back to Hades' castle, Dionysus turned around and opened a portal. His whole body felt weak as he stepped through. He'd lost the one person who'd meant the most to him, and because of Zeus, of all people! Fathers were supposed to protect and provide safety, not induce fear at the sound of their name.

The first thing he did as he found himself at Olympus was find Apollo. The blond, as he had been since he sent their father away, was in the throne room. The god of wine felt his blood boiling as he grabbed the front of his half brother's t-shirt. His fist came up and he brought it down on Apollo's jaw as hard as he could.

He could now understand Ares' bloodlust. The adrenaline that coursed through him have him an amazing boost as he threw Apollo against his throne. Seeing him so surprised was interesting; Dionysus almost felt like a cat fighting a mouse.

The buzzing in his ears prevented him from hearing anyone come in. A meeting had been scheduled for the Olympians and here thy were, on time for once. When they saw that Dionysus was attacking Apollo like that, even Ares agreed to help pull the two apart.

"What was that for?" Apollo asked the black haired man.

"If _you_ hadn't sent Zeus to see Hades, I'd still be with Cerberus!"

Everyone in the Hall of Thrones went quiet. "You and Cerberus aren't together anymore?" Artemis asked, not believing it.

In fact, no one there could believe it. The two seemed as made for each other as apples and cinnamon. Aphrodite was shocked, but stayed mum. After all, she'd just gotten he hair done and with the way Dionysus was acting, she didn't want her luscious locks to be torn out.

Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, and Hephaestus, were all equally surprised. Demeter was secretly glad-no one in her family should be sleeping with someone who could turn into a _dog_, and a man no less! Athena also knew it was better than to poke the internal fire that was becoming-if not already-rage.

But, little Persephone, being her, went over and hugged Dionysus. Seeing no eminent anger, Poseidon and Ares let go of him.

That's when he broke down. It was hard to believe that this was him; his face was pressed into the shoulder of his teenage looking half sister. He shuddered with his sobs as Persephone slowly stroked his hair.

"It'll be alright," she assured him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I get excruciatingly bored with writing for the same thing day in and day out (cough, Wesker and Rebecca, cough) so I figured why not play with my beloved CerberusXDionysus? This will probably turn into something, it just depends on how fast I can get chapters for 'The Two of Them' done. Not to mention school starts Friday :(

Thanks for reading this and please review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
